Sasuke X Sakura Romeo X Juliet
by Aerisuke
Summary: These are all the scenes of Romeo X Juliet except it's... SasuSaku Style! Yeah! R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke X Sakura (Romeo X Juliet) Chapter 1: The Kiss

(NOTE: HI EVERYONE, IT'S AERISUKE HERE... AGAIN! I WAS ALMOST GOING TO DO THE FULL EPIOSDES OF ROMEO X JULIET, WHICH IS ANOTHER OF MY FAVORITE ANIMES. BUT INSTEAD, I DECIDED TO DO THE ROMEO X JULIET SCENES STARRING YOURS TRUELY, SASUKE AND SAKURA. HOPE YOU LIKE IT! P.S. NO I AM NOT COPYING THE LINES, I AM PARAPHRASING WHICH MEANS PUTTING IT IN MY OWN WORDS. AND I'M SORRY IF THEY'RE NOT IN ORDER BECAUSE I'M DOING IT NUMERICALLY OR IN A RANDOM ORDER. BUT I TRIED TO GET ALL THE ROMEO X JULIET SCENES OF THEM TOGETHER. ANYWAYS, HOPE YOU LIKE IT! THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS THAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ ARE SOME ROMEO X JULIET SCENES FROM THE ANIME, ROMEO X JULIET. I DO NOT OWN ROMEO X JULIET. THE ANIME ITSELF GOES TO FUNIMATION.)

Story:  
These are all the scenes of Romeo X Juliet except it's... SasuSaku Style! Yeah! R&R Please.

While Sasuke was walking during the parade, he noticed a boquet of iris flowers. Of course, he decided to give them to Sakura since she smelled of irises whenever they bloomed. "Irises." said Sasuke. Of course, Sakura (disguised as a boy named Saki due to her hair being up in a ponytail) was looking at an iris flower in her hand. Suddenly, it dropped as she looked at Sasuke. Sasuke then picked it up and looked at Sakura. "Sakura..." said Sasuke. "Sasuke." said Sakura as Sakura started running. "Wait!" cried Sasuke as he started chasing after her by running. "Wait! Please! Sakura!" cried Sasuke as he bumped into someone. "I'm sorry!" cried Sasuke. As Sasuke stopped walking while Sakura kept on running, he cried, "Where are you, Sakura? Sakura!"

Later that night...

When Sakura finally stopped at a bridge, she saw that Sasuke was nowhere to be found. She then panted. Suddenly, Sasuke appeared as she looked at him. He then started panting while catching his breath. "Sakura..." said Sasuke as he walked towards her which made her tried to run only to grab her hand. "Wait!" cried Sasuke. "I can't! cried Sakura as her hair was long and as she dropped her red Leaf Village headband. As she turned around to face Sasuke, he kissed her as her eyes widened in shock but then closed realizing that she loved him. "Sakura." said Sasuke as Sakura looked at him after they stopped kissing. "Here. I think you dropped this, so I..." said Sasuke as he gave Sakura the iris. "Sasuke." said Sakura as the two of them ended up watching the fireworks together. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke X Sakura (Romeo X Juliet_ Chapter 2: Wedding Vows

Sasuke and Sakura were sitting in the grass because Sasuke decided to spend the rest of the day with Sakura. Sasuke then gave Sakura a fruit. "Here you go." said Sasuke. "Thank you." said Sakura. "It'll be fine, we'll be all right for now." said Sasuke. "Yeah..." said Sakura. "You know that river that we just took along the road, I found an abandoned boat. So now that we're going to be in it, we can take it as far as we please." said Sasuke. "Okay." said Sakura. "I'll stay here with you." said Sasuke as Sakura giggled.

Later that day...

Sasuke and Sakura were riding on a boat. While Sakura was sleeping, Sasuke rowed the boat with Sakura on his chest as he put his right hand on her hair while he was driving the boat with his left hand and stroking her hair at the same time. "Sakura... you must be having a nightmare. You must be worried about the people that you had abandoned. If only I could suffer your pain for you..." said Sasuke to himself as Sakura woke up. "Are you okay? You were having a bad dream." said Sasuke. "Yeah. It's because you were stroking my hair the whole time." said Sakura as Sasuke blushed which made Sakura smile and sit up by sitting next to him. "You know what?" asked Sakura. "What?" asked Sasuke. "A long time ago... I saw a bride." said Sakura. "A bride?" asked Sasuke. "She came from a far away land to get married here, but... she also traveled by boat, just like we're doing now. Since I had disguised myself as a boy, I enjoyed it. But ever since then, I had always wanted to wear a beautiful dress like hers someday, so I could become a bride too." said Sakura. "Wow, a bride, huh?" asked Sasuke. "I've always dreamt of becoming a bride ever since I was a child. How about you, Sasuke? What did you want to become when you were young?" asked Sakura. "Huh? A dream? I never actually thought about it." said Sasuke. "What?" asked Sakura. "But... right now I've become the happiest person alive ever since I met you, Sakura." said Sasuke. "Yeah, me, too!" said Sakura as they held hands. Unfortunately, they fell asleep as the boat was drifting automatically this whole time.

The next morning...

Sasuke and Sakura were still continuing their walk as they saw a field of irises. "Amazing!" cried Sasuke. "It's so amazing to find a field of irises in a place like this!" cried Sakura. "What's that?" asked Sasuke. "Sasuke?" asked Sakura as Sasuke stopped walking to look at a church. "It's a church. It's abandoned right now." said Sasuke. "It's beautiful! Imagine being in a field surrounded by nothing but irises!" cried Sakura. "Yeah." said Sasuke. "Let's go see it, Sasuke!" cried Sakura as she ran to the church. "You know, Sakura, you don't have to be in such a rush." said Sasuke. "I can do whatever I want." said Sakura. "Sakura... remember I said yesterday that I haven't really thought about any dreams? But now... I want to make your dream come true. Right now, that's my dream... Sakura." said Sasuke to himself as he took off Sakura's veil and as they face the altar. They then said their vows. "I, Sasuke Uchiha..." said Sasuke. "I, Sakura Haruno..." said Sakura. "...on this bright morning... swear that all my joys and my sorrow...will be shared." said Sasuke. "I do." said Sakura as they faced each other. "In life and death..." said Sasuke. "In life and death..." said Sakura. "...we vow to be together eternally." said the two of them together as they kissed.  



	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke X Sakura (Romeo X Juliet) Chapter 3: The Balcony

(NOTE: I MEANT TO PUT THIS SCENE RIGHT BEFORE THE WEDDING SCENE. OH WELL. SORRY IF IT'S NOT IN ORDER. ANYWAYS, PLEASE ENJOY THE CHAPTER! P.S. SORRY IF THE CHAPTER'S SO SHORT.)

After Sasuke woke up the next morning, he noticed that Sakura was gone. "Sakura!" cried Sasuke. Sasuke then went outside to find Sakura on the patio. "The rain has stopped. Good morning." said Sakura as she turned around to see Sasuke. "How are you feeling?" asked Sasuke. "I feel much better now." said Sakura. "Good." said Sasuke as he walked downstairs and stretched. "Lovely weather we're having." said Sasuke. "O Sasuke..." said Sakura as Sasuke stopped walking to look at her. "...wherefore art thou Sasuke? I am the daughter of the Haruno Clan... and you are the son of the Uchiha Clan... why is it that fate brought us together? Why... did we fall in love?" asked Sakura. "Do you regret it?" asked Sasuke. "No. But even though we've become closer and closer...between us lies a wall that is higher and harder to climb any mountain..." said Sakura as Sasuke jumped on the plants getting closer to Sakura. "I will destroy any wall! Sakura, because of you...I will fly in a fit of rage...I will fly through dark forests where the sun's light is not reachable...I will fly through burning and blazing flames of fire...by overcoming them! But for you... I will give up the name of Uchiha! For my name is no longer Sasuke Uchiha! I will no longer have any other name but Haruno!" cried Sasuke. "Sasuke..." said Sakura as she smiled at him. "Sakura...the same goes for you." said Sasuke as he held out his hand for Sakura to reach it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke X Sakura (Romeo X Juliet) Chapter 4: A Fateful Meeting

(NOTE: SORRY IF THE CHAPTER IS SO SHORT... AGAIN.)

Sasuke then flew on his unicorn to land in a field full of iris flowers. He then sighed. Suddenly, Sakura came. As she was carrying a bouquet of iris flowers, they flew away due to her being shocked when she saw Sasuke. "Uh, um..." said Sasuke as he walked to Sakura. "Lord Sasuke." said Sakura. "Huh? How do you know my name?" asked Sasuke, shocked that she even knew his name. "What? Oh, because..." said Sakura as Sasuke walked closer to her. "Please tell me your name." said Sasuke. "Why?" asked Sakura. "I would like to know your name... because it is yours." said Sasuke as he looked at her. Sakura finally spoke and said, "Sakura..." as Sasuke repeated it by saying: "Sakura." He then said, "Sakura. What a beautiful name." "Oh no, not at all..." said Sakura. Suddenly, the clock began dinging. "I have to go now." said Sakura. "So soon?" asked Sasuke. "It's my birthday today. Everyone wants to celebrate it by spending time with me, so I..." said Sakura. "Birthday..." said Sasuke. "Yes." said Sakura. "Wh-Why, then... Ha... Happy birthday." said Sasuke as he gave her another boquet of irises. "Thank you very much!" cried Sakura. "Uh... when will I see you again?" asked Sasuke. "When?" asked Sakura. "Tomorrow! Meet me back here again tomorrow." said Sasuke. "All right. Tomorrow, we will meet here, again." said Sakura. "Then, I will see you tomorrow, Sakura." said Sasuke. "Yes, Lord Sasuke. Goodbye." as she ran back home. "I saw Sasuke again!" cried Sakura. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke X Sakura (Romeo X Juliet) Chapter 5: Sakura Reveals Her Name

Sasuke and Sakura then came across a burning village. "How awful." said Sakura. "When are they going to stop finding me? Sakura, wait here." said Sasuke. "Where are you going?" asked Sakura. "I am the one they want. I will go to them by revealing myself and saving the villagers." said Sasuke. "You can't! They'll take you away, Sasuke! I'm going with you-" said Sakura as Sasuke interrupted her by saying: "No! Sakura, I don't want you to get involved in this." said Sasuke. "Have you forgotten... our wedding vows that we made at the church? In life and death..." said Sakura as Sasuke finished the last line by saying: "...we vow to be together eternally." "So if we are together, then we might save the villagers and escape." said Sakura. "Sakura..." said Sasuke. "It'll work out. If we are together, I know it will." said Sakura. "Thank you, Sakura." said Sasuke as they went to go the village to save the villagers.

At the village...

"No! Stop, please! I beg of you! One of us is still ill and one of us is still inside!" cried an old man as the guard cried, "Shut up!" as the guard was about to burn the house but ended up getting hit by a hooded figure. "Who are you?" cried the guard as another hooded figure appeared. The gaurds then ended up fighting the hooded figures. "Sakura!" cried the hooded figure as the hooded figures turned out to actually be Sasuke and Sakura in disguise. The guards were about to hurt Sakura but Sakura ended up fighting back as Sakura was thrown to the ground as the guard stepped on her sword. "What's all the commotion?" asked the captain. "Two intruders tried to stop us!" cried the guard. "No matter. Kill them." said the captain. "Sir." said the guard. "NOOOOO!" cried Sasuke as he feared that they were going to murder his love. "I am the son of the Grand Duke..." said Sasuke. "No!" cried Sakura as Sasuke revealed himself. "I am Sasuke Uchiha!" cried Sasuke. "Lord Sasuke. Take Lord Sasuke to prison!" cried the captain. "Run, Sakura!" cried Sasuke. "Sasuke! I'm coming!" cried Sakura as she knocked out the guard. "Get back!" cried Sasuke. "Don't come near me! Run!" cried Sasuke. Sakura then dropped her sword as she remembered their wedding vows. "In life and death...we vow to be together eternally. If you dare to lay one finger on him, then take me instead of him! For my name..." said Sakura. "No!" cried Sasuke. "...is Sakura Haruno!" cried Sakura. "Capture her alive! Don't let Haruno's daughter get away!" cried the captain as Sakura fled the scene leaving Sasuke behind. "We will always...and always will be..." said Sakura to herself. "Sakura!" cried Sasuke to himself. "Sakura!" cried Sasuke as the guard knocked her out as she was about to get on her unicorn. "It's time to take you back to the castle, Lord Sasuke. Your father is very worried about you." said the captain. "Take him away!" cried the captain as the guards took Sasuke away. "Sasuke..." said Sakura as she lost consciousness. "Sakura... SAKURAAAAA!" cried Sasuke. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke X Sakura (Romeo X Juliet) Chapter 6: Sasuke X Sakura Together

As Sakura was about to go to the tree of Escalus, Sasuke finally caught up to her. "Sakura!" cried Sasuke. "Sasuke..." said Sakura. "Why didn't you tell me about Escalus?" asked Sasuke. "Go away!" cried Sakura as Sasuke ran to her but stopped. "What I do does not concern you." said Sakura. "It does! In life and death... we vowed to be together for all eternity!" cried Sasuke. "I have broken that vow!" cried Sakura. "Even if you have, I will stop you! A world that is at peace with you bearing your suffering is wrong! One day, Neo Verona will crumble to dust whether you offer your life or you die!" cried Sasuke. "My destiny was set at birth. I was destined to protect the world and the people who live in Neo Verona. That is my choice. But if you stand in my way... I swear I'll run you through!" cried Sakura as she turned around to face Sasuke and unsheathed her sword. "Please Sasuke...I beg of you: go back! Forget my name and leave me to die!" said Sakura to herself. "If saving you from eternal torment means nothing to you... if you were destined to protect the land of Neo Verona... then I will kill you too with my own sword. Then to Heaven I will send thee! For you my love... I would gladly fall to hell." said Sasuke as he unsheathed his sword. "No Sasuke! Don't do this, please!" cried Sakura to herself as she and Sasuke started fighting and bumped swords. "Please Sasuke! Leave me alone and leave me to my grave!" cried Sakura. "Never!" cried Sasuke as the two of them began fighting. "Through our clinging swords, I can sense Sasuke's feelings... and his love..." said Sakura to herself. "Sakura, I won't let you die alone! I want to die with you!" cried Sasuke to himself. "Sasuke... because I love you so much... I will go to the tree alone... because I love you so much... I broke our vow! I didn't want to tell you about Escalus because... if I told you, then I would not have gone! My heart would race whenever I would think of what your reaction would be if I had told you... my darling... I don't want to die! A simple life witn you... would be paradise!" cried Sakura to herself as her sword fell on the ground to which he ended up dropping his sword, refusing to kill his lover and kissed her. 


End file.
